


Bored

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy McCarey is having a boring week. The week passes by quickly and she still has no idea what to do. She does get an idea for a future article about the Presidential Election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wendy McCarey wasn’t so sure what she wanted to do today. She didn’t have any deadlines to send in any article to the newspaper. She’d been a news reporter for over twenty years now, and was still loving it. Wendy didn’t bother checking to see what the clock was telling her. She didn’t have any plans to go into town and run errands. But for now she was staying inside.

Her friends somehow did not pop into her head and think about what they were up to since their last conversation, and that included her youngest cousin, Brandi McCarey. At age forty – nine, Wendy didn’t think of herself as being old, which was a good thing. Wendy almost felt a sigh coming, but she held it back. It was a sign of boredom, and Wendy wasn’t going to let that happen yet.

This week Wendy wasn’t so sure what sort of things she wanted to do. Today was only Wednesday, and this week seemed to be going by too fast, and Wendy still had no thoughts what she wanted to do for the week. She didn’t feel like writing either, so that was out of her mind. She didn’t read books very often. She mostly preferred the local newspaper, so that was all she reads.

The newspaper was the only thing on Wendy’s mind right now. It was mid – afternoon, and she still hadn’t picked up today’s newspaper. She mostly liked reading the newspaper in late morning, and not it was telling Wendy she should spend some time to read it now. She lives in Michigan, but she’s always been happy in her hometown of Michigan, and Biggs was the location she’d been living here in Michigan.

Picking up today’s paper on the coffee table where she left it. Today’s headline on the front page was talking about the upcoming Presidential election, but that didn’t happen until November to vote on the candidates. Wendy had never been a big fan of politics, but she’d been following both the Democrats and Republicans since the first debates for both parties.

Wendy began to start reading the front page. It talked about Donald Trump winning Michigan. She skimmed through the article, but didn’t read it close enough to see what they had to say about his winning the state. She flipped to the page she loved most, which were the obituaries on people who recently passes away, and Nancy Reagan was one of them.

Tonight Wendy was planning on watching the news on Fox News. That’s where Wendy mostly pays close attention what the news was for the day. She also liked CNN. When election day ends, that was something to write about. She heard her cell phone ring just then. It turned out to be Sarah Thompson, one of her friends.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Wendy.”

It was good to hear Sarah’s voice again, and she could tell that Sarah thought the same thing.

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you, Sarah.”

“I know, but I just wanted to see what you were doing.”

“Nothing now, but I started to read the paper before you called.”

“Oh. Anything you found interesting?”

“Not today. There was a front page article about Donald Trump, but I really didn’t read much of it,” Wendy answered.

“Oh. I did hear something about that. I know this has been happening for a short while, but for now I’m very interested in Bernie Sanders.”

“I don’t know what I think about all of these candidates, Sarah. You know I’ve never been a big fan of politics, but I’ve been watching all of these debates between both parties, but the election did give me something to think about.”

“What’s that? Is your writing being involved?”

“Yes, it does. You read my mind, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Sarah answered.

“If you’re asking anything more about writing, I don’t have any new deadlines, so I’m on break from writing.”

She could feel Sarah nodding her head on the other side of the telephone. Sarah and their other friends usually read Wendy’s articles before she is nearing any deadlines, and they all agreed that Wendy always had good points, depending on what the topic was. She normally turns in her articles after her friends look at the writing she’s done.

“What are you doing, Sarah?” Wendy asked.

“I just sat down on the couch to see what’s new on TV.”

“Is Steve at home?”

Steve is Sarah’s husband, and Wendy found him a good guy.

“Yes, Steve is here. Right now he is just sitting in the office. I think he’s checking his e – mail and facebook.”

Wendy didn’t say anything about social media, but she was barely on the computer very often, so she could care less.

“While we’re still on this subject, Wendy, what have you been doing so far this week?” Sarah asked.

“Not much of anything. It’s only Wednesday, and I’m still not sure what to do this week,” Wendy answered.

“Sorry to hear you’re bored, Wendy.”

“I’m trying my best to let boredom leave me alone, but this time it’s not doing very well.”

“That happens, Wendy. Remember Traci did that not too long ago? All of us were always sitting down to supper.”

Sarah usually uses the word supper than dinner.

“I do remember that. I guess Traci passed boredom over to me.”

“Looks that way,” Sarah agreed.

Traci Potsie was another friend of theirs.

“What does Steve think of all this drama about the politics?”

“He’s tired of it all, and I do agree with him.”

“For now, who does Steve like for the next President?” Wendy asked.

“I’m not sure how to answer that. He does agree with me that he doesn’t want to see a woman take over for four years.”

“I agree with you, Sarah. It’s still too early for me to decide.”

“I know, but I’m not changing my mind anytime soon.”

“To change the subject, have you been talking to our other friends at all?” Wendy asked.

“No, I haven’t. Last time I talked with them, I mostly talked with Renee.”

Renee Griswold was another good friend of theirs.

“Anything new I need to know?”

“Renee has been talking about Alexandria.”

Alexandria was Renee and Travis’s only child, and she was only thirteen.

“All she said was Alexandria recently had the gold honors. Alexandria mostly receives As,” Sarah reminded Wendy.

“True.”

“She also said Alexandria is involved in a school play and the lead role went to her.”

“That’s good to hear she’s been busy.”

“I know. Other than that, nothing else was happening. I’ve go to go now, Wendy. It’s been nice talking with you.”

“Same here. Tell Steve hello.”

“I will do that.”

Wendy put her phone away and went on to see if she could find some ideas for dinner tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy wasn’t too sure what to write in her next article. She now had a deadline coming soon but she couldn’t think of what to write about, but she didn’t want to write about the election this early. She’ll have to think of something. She finally did, but she’ll call one of her friends and see if they had ideas for her. That’s what she did.

Wendy called Sarah Thompson, another good friend of hers. Wendy listened to the phone ring. The last time she had a telephone conversation with Sarah, she and Steve were leaving to spend some time with Florence, her mother. Steve is Sarah’s husband, but they never had children. She listened to the phone ring a while longer, and then she heard Steve’s voice come on.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Steve. Is Sarah around?” Wendy asked.

“No, she isn’t. She had a dentist appointment, but she should be home shortly.”

“When Sarah gets back, would you have her call me?”

“Will do. How are you, Wendy?”

“I’m good, but bored,” Wendy answered.

“You sound like it too. What are you bored about?”

“I will save that for Sarah to share with you. I hope you don’t mind.’

“Of course I don’t mind, Wendy. It’s nice talking with you,” Steve told her.

“Same with you. I’ll be looking forward to hearing from Sarah.”

“I know you will. Have a nice day.”

“You too, Steve.”

When she finished talking, all she got was a dial tone. Since Wendy is single, she often imagined what her life would be like if she had a husband and children.

If she did marry a long time ago, Wendy would let that man have a friendship with Steve, but all he has is Gregory, Joseph, and Travis. Steve was close friends with Gregory McCarey and Joseph Potsie, so they were in touch base most of the time. Another friend of theirs, whose name was Elly Sanchez. Elly is divorced, but she has two twin boys, and her father, Jack helps her out with the boys.

Wendy had another idea. After she finished talking with Sarah, she would talk with Elly. Several minutes later, Wendy finally received Sarah’s phone call. Wendy picked up almost immediately.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Wendy.”

“I see you got my message from Steve.”

“Of course I did. Steve said you wouldn’t share with him what we’re talking about this time.”

“I did that so that way I wouldn’t have to say it twice to you both.”

“That makes a lot of sense to me. Tell me what is on what you wanted to talk about.”

Before saying anything, Sarah could hear Wendy sigh, and then began to talk.

“Sarah, I have a deadline for my latest article coming up, and I still don’t have a story to publish in the newspaper.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Wendy. You happen to be a very great writer when you e – mail me before sending it to the paper.”

“Thank you, Sarah. I haven’t heard that in a long time.”

Wendy was telling the truth, Sarah noticed, but could tell her friend took that as a compliment.

“Steve also mentioned that you sounded bored when he talked with you. Even I can tell.”

“I know. I called because I wanted to see if you could think of anything for me to write about.”

“Let me think. How about you write about this election for president?”

“I’ve thought of that already, but I thought I’d wait until the end of the election.”

“Makes sense. Maybe you could do an interview.”

“Who the heck would be interested in being interviewed?”

“I see your point, Wendy. It was just a suggestion.”

“I know. Any other thoughts?”

“None at the minute. If I have any ideas I’ll call unless you found something to write. Listen, I have to go. It was nice talking with you again, Wendy. I wish you luck on your article.”

“Thank you, Sarah.”


	3. Chapter 3

Late the next evening, Wendy received a telephone call from her friend, Traci Potsie.

“Hi, Wendy,” Traci said when Wendy answered the phone.

“We’re doing good. Sarah told me about you having writer’s block.”

“Yes, it’s true. The deadline isn’t very far from now, and there isn’t a thing I can come up with.”

“That’s a bummer, Wendy. Did Sarah give you any ideas?”

“Yes. She suggested I write about the election in November, but I wanted to do that when the time comes to do that. Do you have any suggestions, Traci?”

“None I can think of. What type of topic are you looking for?” Traci asked.

Wendy was one of those reporters who could write about whatever you think would interest the readers, and Traci knew that.

Then Traci tried to think of something.

“Why not write about food?”

Wendy wasn’t that much interested in the food critic area, and Wendy turned that one down as well.

“You know food isn’t my strong category, but thank you for the idea.”

“Are there any events coming up in Biggs at all? Maybe you could try writing about that.”

“Nothing coming up, so I don’t think that will work.”

“I’m afraid I can’t suggest anything else.”

“That’s okay. You know I hardly ever suffer with writer’s block.”

“Why is that happening now?” Traci asked.

“I have no clue, Traci. Maybe something will pop up at the last minute. You know I usually get my articles way before deadline, but there isn’t anything I can come up with and it looks like it isn’t working this time.”

“That sure is a shame, Wendy. Why not try writing something and let the article write itself?”

“I never thought about that, Traci. Maybe I could try that, but if it does, I’ll e – mail it to you and the girls.”

“Sounds like a good idea. You know we like reading your stuff.”

“When I do have something, you’ll know.”

“I’ll be looking forward to see what you have. I wish you luck.”

“Thank you, Traci. I’ll need it.”

After that, both Wendy and Traci hung up at the same time.

“Traci’s right. Maybe the article can write itself. I’ve never done that before, but there’s a first time for everything.”

Then Wendy thought of something. She’d heard about a concert that was coming sometime early next month. Maybe that was something she could write about. She even heard that Jay McCarey was the one who was involved in the concert. She’d only met Jay once, and it was a pleasant meeting. If she got a ticket for herself, maybe she could try talking with Jay.

The next morning, Wendy sat at her kitchen table with a notebook in front of her. The pen was in front of her also. She wanted to have some coffee and scrambled eggs. While making scrambled eggs, she wasn’t sure if her friends and Brandi heard about Jay’s upcoming concert. She decided to wait and start writing when she finished. Before Wendy began to write, Brandi called. Brandi was her cousin, but Wendy was the older one.

“Hi, Coz,” Wendy greeted Brandi.

“Hi, Wendy. Sarah and Traci told me you sounded bored because of writer’s block.”

“You bet I am bored. Writer’s block is over.”

So that means you finally found something?”

“That’s right, Brandi. I do have a question to ask you.”

“Ask away.”

Brandi really was listening, Wendy told herself.

“Do you know anything about Jay McCarey throwing a concert in Biggs?”

“No. Why?”

“Because I think I heard somewhere Jay was coming sometime next month.”

“I remember meeting him and his friends when we were in Hawaii for your birthday.”

“So do I.”

“You think you could try buying a ticket for yourself?”

“I was thinking about it, Brandi.”

“If you do buy a ticket, do you think you’ll get a chance to talk with Jay?”

“That’s something I don’t know how to answer, Coz. I’ll do my best to purchase a ticket.”

She was eating one bite at a time and talking with Brandi.

“I’m happy that you found something to write about. I was going to suggest a few ideas, but now you found something, I wouldn’t bother.”

“Maybe next time, Brandi. I’m eating breakfast. What are you doing?”

“I was going to go outside and pick up the newspaper from the driveway. I’ll do that now and I’ll talk with you again some other time.”

“Okay. Tell everyone I said hello.”

“I will. Bye.”

That’s when Wendy put the phone back where it belonged. Now she began writing. Here’s what she wrote:

A concert is coming to Biggs next month. The person that is visiting Biggs is under the name of Jay McCarey.. Earlier, we have learned Jay is a vote of the Republicans, and maybe we’ll learn about who Jay is interested and in voting for the election in November. Jay is very successful in the music industry, and has a gift for singing Elvis Presley’s old rock ‘n’ roll songs.

In case most of you who don’t know who Jay McCarey is, he is related to me. He is forty – nine, has a younger sister named Karen. His sister is a very successful police officer. She’s a deputy sheriff in Milwaukee. We are not sure if she is a voter or not. Jay is bringing his latest album with him when he will be visiting Biggs. Another thing or two about him I will share with you about Jay is he is a Catholic and is friends with New York Bestseller author, Bill Thompson.

Then Wendy continued, but she wrote the article for an hour or so because she was rewriting and editing the article. That really kept Wendy busy for sure. She rewrote the article about five or six times. That’s how many times Wendy usually writes before handing it in to be published. She hoped this would be something of interest her friends would look at, and that’s what Wendy did – she e – mailed her friends. She hoped the newspaper would like it also.


	4. Chapter 4

When she logged into her e – mail, Renee Griswold found something from Wendy. She wasn’t expecting to hear from Wendy anytime soon. Renee opened the e – mail. She saw that Wendy had it forwarded to her and the others. She got the picture on why she received this e – mail: it was from her latest article. Renee finally found a flashback, which involved this Jay McCarey character.

Here’s what Renee found in her friends’ article after the first two paragraphs:

‘Jay had never thought of becoming a performer when it comes to the public. He had told his parents, Don and Shirley that he wanted to be just like Elvis Presley when he got older. Jay never had the talents for acting like Elvis did. He didn’t show any interest in following Elvis’s footsteps in everything the King of Rock ‘n’ Roll had until he died. All Jay did was impersonate all of Elvis’s songs. Even though Elvis had some music interest in country as well, but didn’t know much about Elvis’s gospel songs.

‘While we are in the process of the upcoming election in November, Jay hasn’t shown much interest at all when it comes to politics. Jay had a way spiritual interest in Jesus Christ, and to tell the truth, Jay visits churches whenever he can while on the road with his tours. Jay and I are both Catholic, but he is a better Catholic than I am, since his beliefs in Jesus is stronger than mine is.

‘I have received this information from Jay. One of his interests is researching family history. He mostly researches the famous people who are out there today. He has a very close relationship with Barry Manilow, even if it means it means age difference. Jay and I are almost fifty, and Barry is in his seventies, but I can be wrong about his age. This is all the information I will share with you all who my followers. If you do plan to come visit this tour, I know you all will have lots of fun.’

Renee just finished going through Wendy’s detailed article when her only child, Alexandria came into the office.

“What are you doing in her, Mom?”

“Just checking my e – mail. Why?”

“I don’t know. You seem awfully quiet today. Besides, I don’t feel good.’

Renee got up from the desk chair. Alexandria looked like she didn’t feel good at all.

Renee checked the time: 2:47 PM. Since school was over for the day, Renee sent her daughter to bed immediately. She didn’t sign out of her outlook e – mail, Renee was returning shortly. At the beginning of the school year, all of the schools have a new schedule from 7:40 – 2:15. Once Renee made sure that Alexandria got into her bed, she went back to the office and go through the rest of her other e – mails.

Travis, her husband should be home soon. He works in the local college. He teaches business, and that’s what he was good at when it comes to numbers. He usually gets home between four – fifteen to five – thirty. All of the local schools and not the colleges, had a different schedule.

When Renee finished Wendy’s recent e – mail, she replied by saying, ‘Thank you for sending this to me. I did enjoy the detailed information about Jay McCarey. I do remember meeting him and his friends when we were in Hawaii for your birthday. I didn’t see any typos. I shall look forward to your next article. Renee’ 

Then she sent the e – mail.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Wendy decided it was a good idea she call Jay and see if they could find time to talk. She hadn’t talked with Jay since they first met in Hawaii for her birthday. They both have been very busy, so that was understandable. It turned out Jay indeed was home. When he answered, he sounded like he was out of breath.

“Hello?”

He was breathing really hard that he needed a break from his daily exercise.

“Hi, Jay. This is Wendy McCarey. Do you remember we met in Hawaii?”

Since she mentioned it, Jay had been too busy that he didn’t really go that far.

“I think so, but it’s nice to hear from my cousin. Would you mind if I get some water?”

“Sure. No hurry.”

Once he left their conversation, Wendy thought to herself he forgot to say ‘mystery cousin’, but it really wasn’t necessary to correct Jay. He came back on the telephone in a couple of minutes.

“Sorry if it took a bit long. I was just getting a glass of water.”

“That’s okay. You do sound like you’re out of breath.”

“I sure am, Wendy. I was just walking through the door when you called.”

“I hope I didn’t call at the wrong time,” Wendy said in a apologetic tone.

“No, you’re not. I was out on a jog. I normally jog for two hours, but I do take breaks. That’s one of the ways to stay healthy. Why did you call me about?”

“I noticed that you have a concert coming up, but I didn’t pay much attention to the schedule or the time. I thought I would have a chance to talk about the election in November.”

“What do you need to know? There’s no need to ask me for any opinions. That’s why you called me. Am I correct?”

“Yes. I thought over the telephone was a good idea instead of talking in front of your fans.”

“You make sense, Wendy. Go ahead and ask away. I’m listening.”

“I wanted to ask which any of the candidates who was your vote.”

“That I can answer. I happen to like John Kaisch, but he hasn’t gotten far with delegates from what I read. By the math, Kaisch isn’t going to last much longer for the nomination, but I have heard there was talk about his being the only Republican to win in the general election. From the way I see it, I would see him loose the nomination in Ohio, but the polls do show he is to try and win. He only has one hundred and fifty delegates. If Kasich doesn’t receive the nomination in order to stop Trump, I will become a supporter to Ted Cruz.”

“Is it because of Kaisch’s message about bringing people together?”

“Yes. You should know by now your message makes people to vote for you with all of the issues Hillary is having now. I do see her as the next President. I’m not a supporter of Clinton, but I do know there’s still time to do that, but with my busy schedule, I may not be able to switch parties. John Kaisch is originally from Ohio, but I do not know how he and Cruz would stop Trump. He isn’t my choice for a candidate. I should probably correct myself about the math for Kaisch.”

“Go ahead.”

“Both Trump and Cruz are the only candidates with the most delegates. I could probably picture Kaisch as a vice – president instead. I’m not sure if that’ll happen or not. From what I’ve heard, Kasich says he doesn’t want to be anybody’s vice – president. Running the country is about the hardest job out there. With my busy schedule, I may not be able to vote during the general election, but we’ll wait and see what happens.”

“Thank you for sharing with me what your idea which candidate is the next President.”

“Mind if I ask something?”

“What’s that?”

“Are you writing about this for your article?”

“I plan to when the time comes closer. Do you want me to publish what you just told me about?”

“Not necessary.”

“Okay. Just wondered.”

“That’s okay. Listen, Wendy, I am sorry to end this conversation. I do want to take a shower. I’m sweating from that jog. It was nice hearing from you.”

“Same to you. You’re welcome to call me anytime.”

“I’ll try, Wendy. You take care.”

“Same to you.”

Then Wendy hung up the telephone. 

‘At least I was able to get that off my chest. Maybe I can still publish Jay’s thought about the candidate he’s voting for. No way am I going to tell him that.’

Wendy didn’t think it was necessary to take notes on this recent telephone call. She also thought to herself, ‘Maybe I can talk to Jay at his show if I’m lucky. Maybe I can order tickets. Maybe this would be fun to hear him again. If I can’t get tickets, I just have to hear about it. I haven’t been to a concert in a long time.’


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy thought of something and then said to herself, ‘This is a good start since I finished talking with Jay. Let’s see what the girls have to say.’

After she finished thinking that, Wendy once again picked up the phone. She thought Elly was a good place to interview on which candidate she liked. Wendy dialed Elly in Colorado. She was home, but didn’t sound busy at the moment.

“Hello?”

Wendy heard a man’s voice, but it was Jack, Elly’s father.

“Hello, Jack. Is Elly around?”

“She is. I’ll see if she’ll talk with you, Wendy.”

Wendy didn’t say anything at the moment. A minute or two later, she heard Elly come on the other end of the line.

“Hi, Wendy. How are you?”

“Doing well, Elly. Mind if we talk about something?”

“Sure. What’s the topic this time?”

“The election,” she said.

“What about it do you need to know?”

“I just wanted to see what you think who will be the next president. If you want, I can use what you have to say in my next article.”

“You can have my comment in the article for the newspaper. Who else have you talked with?”

“Do you remember him – Jay McCarey? We met him and his friends when we were in Hawaii for my birthday?”

Elly did her best to remember what her friend just told her.

“Of course I do. What about him do you want to tell me?”

“I was on the telephone with him not too long ago. I asked him who he wants to win in November.”

“What did he say?”

Elly told herself that this was starting to be a very interesting conversation. Like some people, Elly was never a fan of politics, but this was something Elly didn’t see that was to be a topic with Wendy. Since Wendy is a writer, this made a lot of sense to her why Wendy wanted to ask this question.”

“Go ahead. I’ll do my best to give you any answers.”

“The question is: who would you like to see who would be the next candidate?”

Of course Elly knew the election wasn’t very far from now, but Wendy didn’t need to know which party she votes.

“It’s still too early to answer, Wendy. It’s not very often I vote for in the general election. If it was today, I would like to see Bernie Sanders.”

Now Wendy was getting the picture: Elly votes Democrat.

“What about your father? Who does he like?” Wendy asked.

“I’m not sure. I can ask if you want me to.”

“Please do.”

It didn’t take long for Elly to return.

“Dad says he likes Ted Cruz, but after the Indiana primary, he doesn’t have any good thoughts for November. He never cared for Trump, let me tell you.”

“Ask him if he’d let me use his name for my new upcoming article.”

“Hold on, Wendy. I’ll ask him.”

“Okay.”

Wendy could hear Elly’s voice, but didn’t catch any of the words Jack was telling her. Elly returned right away.

“He doesn’t want you to. While we’re still on the subject, I do have a question.”

“What’s that?”

“Since you just mentioned Jay a few minutes ago, what did Jay say about the general election?”

“We only talked for a while by telephone. He’s busy now, but he votes Republican. He likes John Kaisch, but since he suspended his campaign, he didn’t give me any second thoughts.”

“John Kaisch didn’t last very long,” Elly reminded Wendy.

“I know that, Elly. Most of the delegates went to Trump and Cruz, but since Ted Cruz is out of the race now, but I’m sure you already know Trump has quite a personality and character, but I don’t like him. This was an interesting week of Trump being the last man standing, but since Cruz cane back, that I wasn’t interested in who would be a good choice. Sanders is my first and only choice.”

“It really was interesting to have him as the only candidate for a week, but I still think Trump is still going to get the ballot for general election.”

“Is the Donald the choice you want, Wendy?” Elly asked.

“Not really. I vote Republican like Jay, but I honestly want to vote in the election in November.”

“Oh. How has Jay been doing?” Elly asked.

“I read an article of him in an online article. He’s on tour at the moment, but did tell me he might not vote this year.”

“I see. It sure is interesting to hear what other people think about the candidates,” Elly agreed.

“Listen, Elly, I’m signing off now. I’ll talk with you again soon, okay?”

“Okay. I wish you lots of luck on interviews.”

“I think I’ll need it, Elly. Thank you for letting me publish your thoughts of the election.”

“You’re welcome. Hope to hear from you soon,” Elly told her.

“I know you will. Give Parker and Carter a hug for me.”

“I sure will.”

After that, Elly had already disconnected. At least she was getting somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

For now Wendy decided to give interviewing about the election with other people a break. She told herself she has already made a decision who she wanted – Hillary Clinton. Even though the woman can’t be trusted, but Wendy thought it would be a good time for a woman to be commander – in – chief. If that doesn’t happen in November, Wendy and several other women voters wouldn’t be very happy at all.

Wendy sighed a few times. She decided to talk with Renee since it’s been a while. It would be good to hear Renee’s voice again, Wendy told herself. She then reached for her cell phone and dialed Renee’s number. Wendy heard the phone ring a few times before somebody picked up. Finally somebody did, and that someone was Travis. He sounded like he wasn’t feeling very good.

“Hello, Wendy.”

“Hi, Travis. Is Renee around?”

“Let me go fine her,” he said and coughed for a bit.

A few minutes later, she was able to speak with Renee.

“Hi, Wendy.”

“Hi, Renee. Travis sounds like he has a cold.”

“He does. He’s had it for about three days now. Even Alexandria has one.”

“I hope you don’t, Renee. How have you been?”

“Besides being busy with Travis and Alexandria, that’s about it. What about you? Both Sara and Traci have said something about interviewing people about the election in November.”

“That’s right. Speaking of the election, guess who I talked with?”

“I have no clue. Go ahead and share. Is it someone we know?”

“Bingo. Do you remember the time we went to Hawaii for my birthday?”

“Yes, I do. What does Hawaii have to do with the election?”

Renee wasn’t understanding on what Wendy wanted to tell her.

“Do you remember that concert you took me on my birthday?”

“Sort of. You’re not giving me much detail about this election.”

“I’m getting to that.”

“This should be interesting on what I’m about to hear.”

“I talked with him over the phone about the election,” Wendy began.

“Just tell me already.”

Now Renee was beginning to be impatient. 

“His name was Jay McCarey. You girls took me to see him, don’t you remember?”

Now Renee was starting to get the picture where Wendy was getting at on this conversation.

“Now I see what you’re talking about. Actually, I do remember that concert. What has Jay bee doing lately?”

“He’s busy right now, but he was the very first person I interviewed with. I had the conversation over the telephone, but he sounded busy to me.”

“We all have been busy also,” Renee pointed out.

“Duh.”

Even though Wendy was in her fifties now, the word “Duh” sounded like a childish word for somebody her age, and she doesn’t use it much at all.

“What did Jay have to say about the election?” Renee asked.

“He says he votes Republican, and he liked John Kaisch, and now the governor is out of the race, he pictures him as a vice – president.”

“What did he say about Trump?”

“I didn’t ask him. I thought it wasn’t important. If you ask me, I think Jay somehow is thinking of the Donald to win, but again I could be wrong.”

“Who do you like for the new president, Wendy?”

“I actually like the idea of a woman running the United States. Hillary is the only candidate I happen to like. I don’t trust Sanders and Trump at all. If she is indicted from the FBI, I don’t plan to look at a different candidate besides her.”

“At the moment, it looks like she will end up winning the election. I don’t think I will share with you on who I would like in November.”

“That’s fine, Renee. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Is this one candidate still in the race you and Travis like?”

“Yes, but you don’t need to know the name. The only thing I can tell you is this – I’m not giving the name out. You don’t need to know.”

“I just wanted to talk with you since it’s been a while since I last heard your voice, Renee.”

“I like hearing from you as well.”

“That’s why I want to call.”

“This conversation is all about the election to me, Wendy. I thought you were going to talk about something else.”

“I tried to give interviewing a break, but it doesn’t work for me. I wanted to hear what you want to say about the general election.”

“It’s still too early to decide, but we still have time to change our mind when the time does come. Travis is looking at the same candidate.”

“That’s cool. Tell Travis and Alexandria I hope they feel better soon.”

“I will do that. Good luck with your interviews.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think I need it, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

When Wendy finished saying that, they hung up. ‘I think Renee’s right. I think she has a point about luck,’ Wendy told herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Recently, Wendy had heard about the FBI director’s decision about Hillary. As a Democrat herself, Wendy’s choice of the general election she liked Hillary better than Bernie. She was happy to hear that Hillary didn’t end up behind bars. Wendy had been telling herself that she liked the idea of a woman being in office. She would like to see what a woman can do about running the country.

Wendy’s parents, Anthony and Barbara, were also Democrats and she had been telling herself that they would like Hillary Clinton. She decided to call Brandi, and see what she thinks of the election so far. She remembered that she and Brandi haven’t had the conversation about the election. This was why she decided to call up her cousin. So she dialed Brandi’s cell phone number.

The cell phone only rang for three times and then Brandi finally answered.

“Hi, Wendy. How have you been?”

“I’m doing good, Coz. There’s something I think we should talk about.”

“What’s that?”

“The election.”

“I had that feeling you would bring it up.”

“And I did. Who would you like to see who will win in November?”

“I like Trump. He’s made a lot of good pointers.”

“You’re right, Coz. I feel he will not win this general election.”

“Who do you like, Wendy?”

“I like Hillary.”

“I forgot you’re a Democrat.”

“That’s okay, Brandi. Speaking of Hillary, have you heard about the FBI?”

“I don’t think I have. Why do you ask such a question?”

“I wasn’t so sure if you knew or not.”

“I am interested, Wendy. Tell me what happened.”

“The FBI director made up his mind. He didn’t recommend indictment on Hillary.”

“That is new news to me. Is that what you want to talk about?”

“Bingo. I’ve been telling myself that it’s a good thing that he didn’t. I do know for sure that she will win the general election.”

“That’s the way you Democrats think.”

“That’s right. Maybe you should become a Democrat,” Wendy told her.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, but I still think you should be a Democrat.”

“Thank you, Wendy, but I don’t think that will ever happen. If your mother and father were still alive today, who do you think they will like?”

“I think they will like Hillary.”

“Is that what you think? They could have liked Bernie.”

“Yes, that’s true, but I do see your point. Somehow I still believe they would like to see a woman for office. If it is her, then I will be happy.”

“I’m sure you probably will. I have to get going. Thanks for sharing the latest on Hillary with me.”

“You’re welcome. Talk next time.”


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy called her friends the night before. She was the one who brought up the election as usual.

“Is this election you want to talk about, Wendy? You haven’t talked about anything else except the election.”

“I’m sorry, Traci, buy a lot of people have been talking about it a lot lately.”

“That’s true. It doesn’t mean you have to.”

Sarah agreed with Traci.

“You’re a news reporter, so that’s why you want to talk about the election.”

“That’s why I bought it up, Sarah. What did you think of the conventions?”

This is why Wendy wanted to talk about with her friends and hear what they have to say.

“We don’t like Trump, but his nomination was boring. Who wants a businessman become the next President?”

“You’re right, Sarah. I happen to think the Democrat nomination was even better,” Traci said.

“It would be interesting to have a woman for a change.”

The other girls agreed. Elly was a Republican, not a Democrat. Even Elly didn’t like Trump, but her father Jack liked him. Elly didn’t have anything to say about the Democrat convention, but she didn’t like Hillary.

“What did you think, Elly?” Brandi asked.

“I don’t know what I think. All I can say at the moment that this election sure is historical.”

Wendy and her other friends had to agree.

“Can’t argue there, Elly,” Renee said.

“Now that Bernie has dropped out, who are you looking for?” Wendy asked.

Sarah was the one who could answer that question.

“I like Bernie. I thought he was pretty cool. Now that he’s dropped out, I think I’ll have Gary Johnson as the second choice,” she answered.

“Never heard of him,” Brandi said.

The other girls had to agree. If they had heard about him a long time ago, maybe they would’ve given him some thought.


	10. Chapter 10

After Wendy finished talking with her friends, she decided to see what was on television today. If there wasn’t much of anything to watch, she told herself she might just either browse online or listen to her music. Wendy seemed to enjoy classical and rock music best. In rock ‘n’ roll, Wendy preferred the newest music and not oldies. She somehow wasn’t too crazy about oldies.

So Wendy turned the television set with her remote control. She flipped through almost every channel until she came across MTV. She normally doesn’t watch MTV much, but today she thought she could watch some of it. Justin Timberlake had just finished as song of his, and when he was done, she saw a familiar face.

That face happened to belong to her cousin, Jay McCarey. Somehow this was a recent video and not from the old stuff he had done in the past. Since it was still summertime, he sang a summer song. Here’s what his song was titled “Summer of 1982.” Wendy hadn’t heard anything about his newest summer song, but she did like what she heard. She told herself she should call her cousin more often and see what he had coming up.

Here was the whole song Wendy heard to this latest song from Jay:

“We’re all going to a summer break  
No more dating for a week or two  
Yummy balloons and strong thoughts at our summer break  
No more lonely puppies for me or you  
For a week or two

“Summertime, and the livin’ is yummy  
Balloons are running and the thoughts are high  
Oh, your lover’s tiny and your nephew is smelly  
So hush my crazy sweetheart, don’t you cry

On the summer of 1982

“I can’t wait to do some running with you  
You can’t wait to do some running with me  
This just be love, you’ll see  
This just can’t be summer love

“’Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it’s nearly over  
Feels like summer rain  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

“I wish they all could be…  
I wish they all could be…  
I wish they all could be balloons of America

“Summertime, and the livin’ is yummy  
Balloons are running and the thoughts are high  
Oh, your lover’s tiny and your nephew is smelly  
So hush crazy sweetheart, don’t you cry

“Me and some puppies from the police station  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Rosie quit, Donald was bouncing  
I should’ve known we’d never end up prancing

On the summer of 1982

“Summer running had me a blast, oh yeah  
Summer running happened so fast

“Summer break drifting away,  
Summer running happened so fast,  
Summer break drifting away  
To, uh oh, that summer break  
Yeah, the summer of 1982”

When Jay’s video ended, Wendy saw his video was only a three – minute song. The video told her “Summer of 1982” had made its way to number one.

“My cousin sure is good for sure,” Wendy told herself.

She also told herself the article on the Presidential Election could be on hold for a while. All she could think of right now is to call Jay himself. That’s exactly what Wendy did.

She dialed his cell phone number. Wendy waited for a few minutes until Jay was able to chat with her. There was a lot Wendy thought she was missing from her cousin.

“This is Jay speaking.”

“Hello, Jay.”

“May I ask who is calling?”

“Wendy McCarey,” she answered.

“Wendy! It’s nice hearing from you. How have you been doing?”

“I’ve been busy trying to work on my article about the election.”

“I’m not a big fan of politics.”

“The last time we talked, do you remember when you told me you liked John Kaisch?”

“Yes, I do remember. Why do you bother bringing that up again?”

“I just wanted to hear what your thoughts were on a different candidate. This isn’t the only thing I called about.”

“Go ahead and tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I’ll ask my question first and then I will you why I called.”

“Okay. Ask away.”

Jay didn’t bother asking Wendy any questions, so he let her do all of the talking.

“To be honest, the second choice I have in mind is Gary Johnson. I’m sure you probably already know by now who he is since you happened to be a reporter.”

“That’s right, Jay. There is something else I’d like to share with you.”

“What’s that?” Jay asked.

“I saw you recently had a new music video on MTV. Summer of 1982 is what I heard. Is that a new song?”

“Of course it is. The computer somehow generated it for me. Once I wrote these lyrics down, I saw the sang the song about ten times and it looks to be a hit, so I recorded it. What did you think of the song, Wendy?”

“I enjoyed it. I saw it was in the Top Ten when the video ended.”

“Number one is what I was told, and it is a number three in United Kingdom. That also happened with my first song Detroit, Michigan.”

“That’s exactly what I thought, but other countries I could never figure out.”

“Neither can I.”

“What else is new with Jay Wonder? Am I missing anything?”

“I’m sure you remember my manager Paul Francis?”

“Yes, I do remember him. Why do you ask?”

“Because Paul is just about on his way to moving on. I have a new manager on the way. I haven’t met yet.”

“I guess after working with Paul so long, it was time to have somebody new.”

“Of course. Jay Wonder also has some new band members.”

“Wow. Looks like you’ve been busy.”

“Yes, I am. Sorry, I take that back. This time it’s two managers, not one. I haven’t met either one yet, but I will.”

“Do you have their names?”

“Not yet. Listen, Wendy, I’ve got to go. I’m spending the evening with my nephews. I’m glad you enjoyed my latest song. It’s more of a single, to tell the truth. It was nice talking with you again.”

“I’ll liked talking with you, Jay. I wish you luck with your new chapter of Jay Wonder.”

“Thank you, Wendy. Good luck with your article on the election.”

“I think I’ll need it.”

Then that’s when the conversation ended.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again Wendy kept telling herself that she should put writing about the election on hold for a while, even if it meant waiting until November. Wendy looked at the clock in the living room. It told her the time was now twenty till noon, and she still hadn't found anything to do. Then she remembered something: she hadn't yet taken a daily walk, so now seemed to be the perfect time to do so.

She changed her mind of taking a walk late this morning. She decided to do a bike ride instead. So that's exactly what she did. Wendy headed to the garage. Since it's a two – car garage, she mostly kept her outdoor things there, and it turns out to be doing fine ever since she bought the place. Wendy had grown up here in Biggs, and a lot of her old friends still live here today as well.

After she opened the garage door, Wendy, put her helmet on and then pedaled away. It all depends how the weather is, Wendy would either go on a short ride if it begans to rain and if it's nice such as today, she would go for a long ride, depending if there are any neighbors come over and have a conversation with her, and today was one of those days.

Once Wendy rode away from her house, she ran into a new neighbor who moved in about a month ago, but never had the chance to meet him until now. It looked like this new neighbor didn't know who she is or recognized her. Wendy is a well – known news reporter, but it did tell her this neighbor will learn who she is after she told him what she does for a living.

Wendy was the first to speak.

"Hello."

The young man gave her a look in return and then replied, "Hello. Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. That's why I'm out on my bike right now."

"I might do that sometime later today."

"I don't think we've met. My name is Wendy McCarey."

"I am Mark Anderson."

"I've seen you in the neighborhood sometime after you moved in, but it looks like this is the perfect time we met."

After she opened the garage door, Wendy, put her helmet on and then pedaled away. It all depends how the weather is, Wendy would either go on a short ride if it begans to rain and if it's nice such as today, she would go for a long ride, depending if there are any neighbors come over and have a conversation with her, and today was one of those days.

Once Wendy rode away from her house, she ran into a new neighbor who moved in about a month ago, but never had the chance to meet him until now. It looked like this new neighbor didn't know who she is or recognized her. Wendy is a well – known news reporter, but it did tell her this neighbor will learn who she is after she told him what she does for a living.

Wendy was the first to speak.

"Hello."

The young man gave her a look in return and then replied, "Hello. Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. That's why I'm out on my bike right now."

"I might do that sometime later today."

"I don't think we've met. My name is Wendy McCarey."

"I am Mark Anderson."

"I've seen you in the neighborhood sometime after you moved in, but it looks like this is the perfect time we met."

Mark agreed.

"Of course. How long have you been here in Biggs?"

"Actually, I happen to be local. I've lived here in Biggs my entire life."

"That's awesome. Are you married?"

"Single. How about you?"

Wendy took a guess Mark was in his mid – thirties, but again she could be wrong. For an introduction conversation such as this one, Wendy saw there wasn't any need to ask how old he is. Depending if they were to have a friendship, she might have the chance to ask that sort of question.

"What did you say your name was again?" Mark asked.

Wendy told herself he's familiar with the last name. Wendy repeated a second time.

"I've heard of your last name several times. It seems like a well – known name."

"Of course it is. I think the name has been recognized since the early nineties or something like that."

So far Mark wasn't interested in the job she has. But maybe in the future he might ask such a question like that. During their conversation Wendy thought it was a good idea to ask Mark if he would like to see who he likes.

"Mind if I ask another question, Mark?"

"What's that?"

Now Mark had her full attention.

"Are you a registered voter?"

"Is that the only question you have for me to answer?"

"No," Wendy answered.

"I see. Now you can ask your other questions. To tell the truth, yes, I happen to be a registered voter. Don't tell me you want to talk about this historical election."

"Yes, that's the question I have in mind."

"I'm a Democrat if that's part of your question."

"Yes, it is. Looks like to me you're catching on pretty quickly."

"Yes. I do, but not always. The candidate I've been following since the beginning is Bernie Sanders."

"You can't vote for him now since he dropped out of the race not too long ago," Wendy reminded him.

"You don't need to remind me, Wendy. The second candidate on my mind is Clinton. Who do you like to see?"

"I also am a Democrat, Mark. I've liked Hillary since the beginning, so it looks like she might have the chance to win. That would be awesome to see what a woman like her would do to run the country."

"I agree, Wendy. I do feel bad that Bernie is gone. I think it's time for Trump to drop out. What is your thought on that, Wendy?"

"I haven't given much thought on that one. I think I agree with you, but the Republicans should be off the ballot. They seem to lose interest that Trump ruined their party and decided to vote Democrat for this historical election."

"Looks that way. I don't think Trump would ever build that wall like he's been saying."

"Probably not, Mark. I'd better go. You must have other things to do rather than chat with me."

"You're right. You may go back to your bike ride. Are you just starting the ride or are you headed back home?"

"I just started. It was nice meeting you for the first time."

"I also enjoyed our chat. Maybe you and I can go on a bike ride one of these days."

Wendy liked his suggestion.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Same with you."

After that, Wendy rode off.

Later during her ride, Wendy looked at the sky. To her the clouds were looking like it might rain. She'd rode back to her house. Once she entered her garage, she took off the helmet and parked the bicycle in its proper place and walked into the house. This time the time told her it was a little after twelve – thirty. She told herself it was mostly the meeting with Mark. She told herself he sounded friendly, but she wasn't so sure if the doors would open to have a friendship.

"We'll just have to wait and see," she told herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Wendy grabbed her cell phone out and decided to dial up Traci. She thought her friends would be interested in hearing about this Mark Anderson character. So Wendy listened as the phone at Traci’s ring for a while. Then she heard Joseph’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Joseph.”

“Wendy! How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good. How about yourself?”

“Bored is what I’m being.”

“Sorry to hear that, Wendy. It’ll pass, trust me.”

“I usually trust you, Joseph. I do have a question I want to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Who do you want to win next month?”

“What day is the election?”

“It’s the eighth.”

“Thanks for the reminder. I’m looking at Hillary to win.”

“So am I. Is Traci home?”

“She is, let me go find her.”

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you again soon, Joseph.”

“Same with you.”

About a minute or two later, Wendy heard Traci’s voice.

“Hi. Traci.’'

She thought she should be the first to start their conversation this time.

“Hi, Wendy! Joseph told me you asked him about the election.”

“You bet I did. Only three weeks left to the election.”

“I know. This election is coming quickly.”

“That’s for sure.”

“is this why you wanted to talk to me?”

“In a way, yes. I have something you might be interested in what I have to say this time.”

“Okay. I’m listening. When do you have to share with me this time?”

“Have I mentioned anything about my having a new neighbor?”

“I don’t think you have said anything until now. What does having a new neighbor have to do with the election?”

Wendy noticed Traci didn’t understand which direction this conversation.

“I asked him about who he wants to see win this election.”

“Who did he say?”

So Wendy told Traci.

“I see. It also looks to me Hillary might even win. I don’t care much about Trump. He’s not even catching up to her.”

“I agree with you, Traci. His name happens to be Mark Anderson. He hasn’t been living here in Biggs very long.”

“Where is he from?”

“I’m not sure how to answer that question. The election was the only topic we had so far.”

“I see. Do you like him so far?”

“So far, yes. I’ll let you and the other girls when I talk with him again.”

“You have told the others about him, right?” Traci asked.

“You’re the first to know,” Wendy answered.

“I see. Why am I the first?”

“I thought it would be a good idea to tell you first.”

Wendy usually shares this with Brandi, but somehow she chose to share with Traci this time.

“I’ve got to go, Wendy. It’s good to hear your voice again.”

“Tell Joseph it was good talking with him.”

“I will tell him that.”


	13. Chapter 13

With the election getting closer to the end, Wendy’s boss told her to turn the article in the afternoon because she is running out of time to continue asking people who they would like to see as the next President of the country. Wendy did have a second conversation with Mark. He told her that he wouldn’t mind proofreading her latest article. Wendy usually does that on her own, but she was happy to let someone read her stuff so there wasn’t anything she missed.

So Wendy invited Mark over that same evening for supper, which he accepted.

“Thanks for inviting me to join you. You’re the first neighbor who has done something like this,” Mark told her.

“You’re welcome, Mark.”

Over dinner, they talked to get to know one another. Wendy told herself he sounded like a friendly person. It looked like to her that he could use more friends since he hadn’t been in Biggs very long.

“When do you need to turn this in for the paper, Wendy?”

“Deadline isn’t far away. My boss wants it turned in by tomorrow afternoon since the election is on Tuesday.”

“No wonder you have to rush on this one. I’ll just stay here until I’m done looking over your article. When I’m done with this, I’m out of here.”

“Thanks for looking it over. I usually e – mail my friends before I turn something before the deadline, no matter what the topic is. I edit all the work myself, but I wouldn’t mind having another pair of eyes.”

“I see your point. Are your friends having a look at this piece you’re working on?”

“They already looked at it. Some of them have been looking at the same person. I still bet you that Hillary will win this one.”

“I agree with you. I’m not crazy about Bernie or Trump, but I do like to see a change. That will be neat that we might see a woman running the country.”

“I can’t argue there, Mark. This is why I like her. My parents also were Democrats, and I have the feeling they would like seeing a woman for a change.”

Mark nodded.

“I already voted, Wendy. I am happy that I did it early.”

“I’ll vote on Tuesday. That’s how I usually do it. Would you like another glass of wine?”

“Yes, please. My glass is already empty.”

Wendy got up from her seat and took their glasses. She grabbed the wine bottle a second time and poured a second time. He thanked her when she rejoined him at the table.

“Where is your article?” Mark asked.

“I’ll go get it. You stay right here.”

“Okay.”

Mark watched as Wendy walked over to the coffee table where she left it.

“Mind if I ask a question, Mark?”

“Sure. I have time to answer any question you want.”

“This is the only one I have left. Are you good at English?”

“I do okay, but it wasn’t one of my best subjects when I was in school. I was more into theater and math.”

“I was good at English and history. What got your interested to get involved with theater?”

“I was interested because a few of my friends did and told me to give it a shot,” Mark answered.

“I like the idea your friends liked it. Would you like to have some dessert while you’re looking over the article?”

“Yes, please. What are the choices?”

“Ice cream, pudding, and key lime pie. I made the pudding and pie earlier today since you’re the guest.”

“That’s very kind of you, Wendy. I’ll take both the pie and pudding.”

“Okay. I wasn’t so sure what you liked better, so I ended up making both.”

Mark started looking at her article.

“This name sounds familiar,” he said when Wendy gave him the food.

He thanked her as she sat down at her seat once again.

“Which name is that?”

“Jay McCarey. I have a cousin who enjoys Jay’s music. I am more into classical music.”

“I see.”

“I do have a question or two about Jay.”

“What are the questions?”

“How did you interview Jay that made you add his name in the article?”

“I actually did the interview over the telephone. He sounded busy at the time I called. He said he might not vote this time since his candidate dropped out and is very busy. He still doesn’t like either Hillary or Trump.”

“I see. My last question is, are you related to Jay?”

It isn’t the first time Wendy has heard this type of question.

“Yes,” she answered.

“That’s pretty awesome. My cousin was the one who wanted me to ask.”

“I’ve been hearing that question a lot. I’m sure Jay has also. People know who I am because I happen to be a reporter.”

“That makes sense,” Mark replied as he took a bite of Wendy’s key lime pie.

“This pie is delicious. Am I allowed to have seconds?”

“Of course. Are you in any hurry to get back home?”

“Nah. Since I don’t have a family, I don’t have to be home at a certain time.”

“I see,” she said as he finished the last of the pie and start the vanilla pudding.

“I just wondered, that’s all.”

“I understand.”

“You only have a couple of typos, but they’re minor.”

“Okay. Where do you see them?”

“Do you have any pens or pencils around so I can underline those typos?”

“Sure. Here’s a pencil.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you have a job?”

“Not yet. I’m still waiting for these people to call me. I haven’t heard anything yet.”

“It takes time for sure.”

She took his plate so he could enjoy a second slice of the pie she’d made.

“I can go home after I finish this slice and the pudding. I like to get into bed early.”

“Do you have a routine for that?”

“Not really. I usually like to do it between nine – forty – vie and ten,” Mark answered.

“I’m in no hurry to do that. Since this article is due tomorrow, I’m going to correct the mistakes you found in the morning.”

“So that means you don’t do your writing at night?”

“Not always. It just depends on the deadline. I did write this article in the last two nights are was a first draft, and the other was a rewrite.”

“This article could use a little rewriting since I found typos.”

“Thanks, Mark. I really appreciate you taking time to look it over.”

“Be glad to do it again sometime.”

“This article was my idea to write about this election because I couldn’t come up with any ideas.”

“Good thing you were able to find something.”

“I know. I’m not sure what my next topic is.”

“There’s no rush.”

“Of course not.”

When he finished the last of the wine, pudding, and pie, he stood up to get ready.

“I really had a nice evening, Wendy. We can do it next time at my place.”

“That’s a good idea, Mark.”

She walked over with him to the front door.

“Good luck on your article, Wendy.”

“Thanks, Mark. I enjoyed your company also. See you soon.”

“See you later.”

After she held the door open, she watched him leave to make sure he made it home safely. Then she shut the door. It was now morning. Wendy read what Mark found and corrected it. Once she was typing it up, she drove immediately to the newspaper and dropped it off. She told herself she would never write anything about politics anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a touchy subject, but somehow the story wrote itself when I wrote it last night. I might have made Sarah a Democrat, but I am a Republican, so I hope to those who all look at this story, Democrat or Republican, I hope you will like this story. Enjoy!


End file.
